


Towards the Sun (fanart)

by Neocolai



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: #Zuko’s eloquency, #neocolaicantdrawanddontcare, Appa is watching, Art is difficult, Gen, Momo is staring into my soul, MuffinLance fanart, Now with turtleducks, Proportions defy me, Toph’s creepy smile, Towards the Sun, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, and there’s turtleducks, because it’s quiet, literally painted instead of sleeping i should not drive today, what the heck i do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neocolai/pseuds/Neocolai
Summary: A bit of fanart for MuffinLance’s “Towards the Sun.” (In which Toph is Zuko’s friend; he just doesn’t know it yet.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 318
Collections: why im sleep deprived 💖✨





	Towards the Sun (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Towards the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252807) by [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/pseuds/MuffinLance). 




End file.
